Lost Horizon
by Sjoeks
Summary: Everyone comes to a turning point in their lives. A point where they think over their past. This is my turning point: my last two years at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**Title****:** Lost Horizon

**Author:** Lune aka Sjoeks

**Summary:** Everyone comes to a turning point in their lives. A point where they think over their past. This is my turning point: my last two years at Hogwarts.

**rating:** T for language, adult themes and violence

**Genre:** hurt/comfort, drama, friendship, romance,

**Warnings:** character dead, the war going on, bullying

**Time setting: **Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Obviously don't own anything in the 'Harry Potter' universe, do own the plot and all OCs

_It isn't until chapter 5 that Draco gets a huge role. Until then, it's mostly the Gryffindors. But I promise that after chapter 5, it's all about Draco._

_This is one of my older stories, I'm currently rewriting it in the hope to tone down the level of Mary-Sueness and OOCness of some characters :)_

* * *

**Prologue**

I remember how my mother always told me about my father. About how she'd had to lie to him, to keep him safe. About how much she still loved him and about all the fun they'd had together when they'd attended Hogwarts, 20 years ago. How her lies had broken his heart, but how she'd never been able to fix it.

How could she fix it, if he thought she was dead?

They had been but days from their marriage and my mother had been pregnant with me. The war had been hard on everyone and things had gone completely south. She'd had no other option than to disappear. For good. With the help of the great Albus Dumbledore she had staged her own death, in a desperate attempt to keep save the people she loved. She had never seen them again.

She moved to France and gave birth to me a couple of months later, on the 31st of July. When I turned five, she taught me how to read and calculate. When I was seven, we moved back to England. Around the same time, she started my training as a witch. After pulling a Houdini all those years ago, she was still paranoid, fearing for both her own life and mine. Training me as early as possible was in her eyes the best way to keep me safe.

She never allowed me to go to Hogwarts either, the school she'd told me all about. I believe I know more about it than the average student. Believing it was safer to home tutor me, she kept me indoors as much as possible, afraid that someone might hurt me. I also didn't carry my father's last name, but hers. Corvin instead of Black, because Corvin was a muggle name. Corvin was safe.

Even though I was barely allowed out of our house, she was the best mother one could imagine. She taught me quidditch in the backyard and told me stories around the fire every night. Every now and then, she'd take me to the park for a walk and to let me play with the other children. As I grew older, she let me out of the house more often. I made a friend in the neighborhood and we hung out as much as was possible.

My mother kept a lot of secrets from me. She'd sit at the kitchen table, writing letters until early in the morning. When I was younger, I liked sitting on the stairs in the hallway to watch her from behind the banister, knowing she couldn't see me. She was still in duty as an anonymous auror, and her inside man kept her updated, while she helped out as much as she could from home, thinking of strategies and such.

A couple of months before my sixteenth birthday, she called me with her and told me my father had passed away. Had been murdered, in fact. By his own cousin, while trying to protect his godson. I heard her crying in her bed, later that night. This was the definite goodbye, even though they hadn't seen each other in sixteen years. I felt really sorry for my mom.

At the end of August, she called me with her again. We had a long talk and at first I was delighted with what she told me. But then, I started feeling scared. It was quite a big change really. And she wouldn't be there to guide me and to help me through.

Sure, I could write her, but that wouldn't be the same. I would miss her and her wisdom and opinion. I would miss the little trips she took me on and our mother-daughter quality time, although she assured me that everything would be fine and that I'd have tons of fun.

A couple of days later, I was on the train to Hogwarts.

* * *

**English is not my native language, so if you notice any mistakes, feel free to point them out :)  
**

**Reviews are love!  
**

**- Lune x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alrighty guys, I've rewritten the first chapter. For those of you who've read the story before the big rewrite, I've changed Rianne's name back into Aria Raïs (I had a few people who'd read my Dutch story first who'd demanded that I'd change her name back ^^). I took out the major mistakes and changed a few minor things. Except for the name-change, there's not that much that has changed.  
**

**Have fun reading the updated version!  
**

**- Lune x  
**

**Chapter 1**

When I arrived at platform 9 ¾, I really wished my mother had come along. Everywhere I looked, I saw parents hugging and kissing their children. My mother had hugged and kissed me before I left at home, of course, but it wasn't the same.

I got on the train with quite a lot of effort, and dragged my cabin trunk along. There were so many students running to their friends after having missed them all summer. I didn't have any friends. Not here at least. I had a muggle friend, Louise, who lived a couple of blocks down. We'd played together in the park when we were younger, and had gone to the movies together when we were a little older.

I noticed a boy around my age, blond hair and grey eyes. When he caught me staring at him, I smiled at him. He checked me from head to toe and turned away from me. So much for good starts. He walked over to his friends and suddenly I was glad he hadn't invited me to sit with them. They didn't look like very nice people. I sighed.

"Excuse me," came a soft voice from behind me. I turned around to see a pretty Chinese girl smiling at me politely. I smiled back at her and let her pass. She didn't turn back around. This was going to be one very long year. Or at least a long ride to Hogwarts. For the first time in my life, I wished my mom hadn't sent me off to Hogwarts and had just kept me at home. I didn't know anyone here, and it would be really hard to start in my sixth year all alone. I guess at least I wasn't starting in the middle of the year. That was something, right?

I'd have to lie about my background to keep my mother safe. And that while she'd always told me that relationships based on lies were doomed, that they could never work out. Oh, the irony. But I couldn't tell anyone I was her daughter, nor could I tell them I was Sirius Black's. After all, no one knew I existed, that he had had a fiancée and a daughter.

I was so nervous, my heart was pounding in my chest. I was leaving my mother for the first time in my entire life to start a new life. I was on my own, no one had my back. There was no one I could trust or rely on.

Every compartment I passed, was filled with people laughing and telling each other about the adventures they'd been through this summer. I often heard Harry Potter's name, but I wasn't interested in the gossip.

With every compartment full of friends I passed, I got more terrified. What if I wouldn't be accepted at Hogwarts? What if I had to endure my next two years alone, without any friends? What if no one liked me? Maybe my mother had made a mistake by sending me to Hogwarts after all this time. What was she thinking anyway? Why now? Why not when I was eleven?

Well, I knew why she hadn't sent me to Hogwarts when I was eleven, but I still didn't understand why I was allowed (or forced) to go now. Voldemort had returned, Death Eaters attacked every few minutes and so many people had died already. Maybe my mother had decided that it was safer at Hogwarts than with her. But how was I supposed to know _she_ was safe, then? What if something happened to her and I wasn't there to help her? I would never forgive myself.

I relaxed a little when I found an empty compartment. I plunged myself inside and closed the door, before I threw myself on a seat, staring outside. It was a couple of minutes before eleven, and platform 9 ¾ was still crowded with people. Students jumped on the train and mothers yelled to their children that they had to behave and wash behind their ears and all that. I closed my eyes.

I opened them again when the train jolted in motion. I looked outside my window again, but could only see thick smoke. I bit my lip and felt both terrified and excited about my new adventure. Maybe I'd be sorted in Gryffindor, like both my parents. Or Ravenclaw, as my mother had already taught me a lot.

I stared out of the window for a while, thinking about my mom, Louise and home in general. It only took me 30 minutes to get so bored I grabbed my Quibbler. I threw the glasses back in my bag and opened the magazine. I liked the Quibbler: it had a lot of nonsense in it. There was nothing quite as relaxing as nonsense. I smiled, reading away for another 20 minutes until the door to my compartment opened and a boy and girl emerged.

"Hi!" the curly haired girl said, "Is everything okay in here? Are you sitting here all by your own?"

"Yes," I answered, "To both of your questions."

"Are you reading the Quibbler?" the red haired boy asked with a tone full of surprise. I nodded and smiled.

"See," the boy whispered to the girl, "The readers of the Quibbler are loners."

The girl stomped him in the ribs and rolled her eyes, "But you don't actually believe everything that's in it, do you?"

I laughed and winked at her, "Nah… don't worry."

"How come I feel like I've never seen you before in my life?" the boy asked, trying to remember whether he knew me or not, "What house and year are you in?"

"Sixth year," I answered, "But I don't have a house yet. I'm a transfer student… or more like, my mom home taught me. I'm Aria Raïs Corvin, by the way."

"Hermione Granger," the girl said, "And this is Ron Weasley."

"Weasley?" I asked, frowning, "My mother told me about your family."

"Has she?" he snapped, "What did she say? That we're blood traitors? That we're not worth to call ourselves wizards? That we're _poor_?"

"No," I answered, squirming in my seat, "She said that you're really kind people and that I should be nice to you, as your mother and father have always been nice to her. And that your mother is an amazing cook."

"Oh…" Ron got a little red and Hermione shook her head.

"Come on, Ron," she said, "We have rounds to do. It was nice meeting you, Aria Raïs."

"It was nice meeting you too," I smiled. Then, they left and I was all alone again. I grabbed my Quibbler and read on, until I had finished it twice. And once backwards. After that, I changed into my school uniform and grabbed my charms book. I liked charms, it always made me feel warm and cozy inside. I liked Defense as well, but that was way harder, as my mother liked to teach me very advanced stuff. She said I had to be ready for when the Death Eaters came, so I could at least defend myself. I thought that if that day ever came, I would be able to defend myself pretty damn well. Maybe not as well as my mother, but I was fairly certain I was coming close to her level of skills.

When the train slowed down again, I'd gone through my potions and herbology books as well and I'd read half of my Defense book. I didn't see much I hadn't studied already, but it would be nice to listen to a teacher who had a different point of view than my mother. Maybe my new teacher wouldn't push me as hard and cut me more slack.

I put away my books again and listened to the voice saying we were about to arrive at Hogwarts and that I could leave my stuff in the train. I sighed, not feeling ready at all for this. I was nervous and scared and didn't want to face the humiliation and embarrassment of not only being a new student in my sixth year, but also having been home taught. I knew most people thought that people who were home taught were spoiled pussies. I wasn't spoiled. Or not really, at least.

When I got off the train, I saw a huge bearded man yelling for the first years to go to him. I guessed I counted as a first year as well and walked over to him. All around me were tiny students who looked scared and nervous, because they didn't know what was about to happen. I did know what was about to happen: I'd have to put a hat on my head that would yell what house I'd be in. I knew I was a witch, so I wasn't scared that they'd made a mistake. But I was nervous about having no one to talk to.

"Aria Raïs, I s'pose?" the huge man asked. I nodded, "Welcome! I'm Hagrid. Dumbledore and your mother told me ye were coming."

"You know my mother?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah," he grinned at me and stomped against my arm. I lost balance and fell against a first year who looked terrified, "She's a wonderful woman. I'm sorry about your daddy by the way."

"Thanks," I mumbled, I hadn't known him, so I didn't know what to feel, "And yeah, she's a wonderful woman indeed."

"Ye should come to tea once," he said and started counting the first years. He led us to a lake from where we had a perfect view at Hogwarts. I had to be honest: it looked more beautiful than in the books. All around me, students gasped and grabbed each other's arms. I smiled.

Hagrid told us to step in little boats and I shared minz with two nervous looking girls. I smiled at them, but they didn't smile back. I shrugged, they were only first years after all, and I wasn't planning on seeking my friends among eleven year olds.

After a long introduction from a witch named McGonagall (yes, my mom had told me about her as well), we were allowed to enter the Great Hall. I must say, I was impressed when I saw the sky. I didn't shriek like the first years did and neither did I point, but it made me smile. I'd read about it of course, but seeing it in real life was still slightly different.

"This year," a man I recognized as the great Albus Dumbledore said, "The sorting will be slightly different, as we have a transfer student in our mid. Miss Corvin, will you step forward please?"

I nodded and came forward, ignoring the stares I received from the other students. Merlin, how I wished I was over with this already. I just wanted to be sorted and eat. I didn't need all the attention they were giving me. I didn't like it.

"Will you please sit down on the stool?" professor McGonagall asked, "Then I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted."

I did as I was told and waited for the witch to place the hat on my head. My heart was beating so fast and loud I was certain everyone could hear it. I just wished I wouldn't be sorted in Slytherin, being a halfblood Black. My mother had told me about them, and even though she'd taught me to be open minded and respect everyone, I didn't think I'd like it in Slytherin.

Then, before I could think up any more doom thoughts about me being sorted into Slytherin, McGonagall stepped towards me with the Sorting Hat and placed it on my head.

"Grrrrryfindor!" it yelled, before the fabric even touched my head. I grinned. Gryffindor was good. It was the house of my parents. Gryffindor was very good.

I hopped off the stool and walked – under loud applause – towards the Gryffindor table. I saw Ron and Hermione wave at me to sit with them. I was very glad they did so. That way I'd feel less alone.

"Hi," I breathed as I sat down.

"Hi," Ron whispered back. Hermione glared at us and whispered to be silent. I shut up and grinned some more.

After the sorting was over, professor Dumbledore said a few words and then the food appearedMy grin grew when I saw all the different kinds of food. Apparently, Ron felt as happy as I did, as he immediately started taking some of each dish.

"I wonder where Harry is," Hermione said worriedly.

"Probably in trouble already," Ron answered around a mouth full of food, "It's not fair that he didn't share the fun with us, though!"

"What if something happened, Ron," Hermione really sounded concerned. She seemed like a good friend.

"Is it Harry Potter you're talking about?" I asked. They both nodded and decided to change the subject afterwards.

"So, Aria Raïs," Hermione asked, "You've been home taught? How is that?"

"Okay, I guess," I answered, "But please, call me Riri. Everyone does."

Well, that was a bit of a lie. Only Louise and my mother called me Riri, but still, the two of them were the only two persons in my life really. So, it wasn't that much of a lie, was it? They sort of were everyone.

"You have a lot of free time when you're being home taught?" Ron asked, "Seems awesome to me!"

"I barely had any free time, really," I smiled, "My mother was always very strict when it came to my lessons."

"Oh…" Ron mumbled.

"So, Riri," Hermione asked, "What classes are you taking."

"Uhm…" I thought about the list I'd had to choose from, "Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfigury… uhmm… have I said Herbology yet?"

"Yep," Ron answered.

"So, you want to be an auror then?" Hermione asked, going over my classes in her head.

"Oh no!" I laughed, "My mother was an auror and I'd never want to live her life. No, no, I'd like to be a Healer."

"You always talk about your mother," Ron asked around another mouth of food, "What about your father?"

"He's dead," I answered abruptly.

"I'm sorry about that," Hermione said in a slightly shrill voice, while she glared at Ron, "What was he like? You must miss him!"

"I don't remember him," I answered, wanting to yell at them that if they were so close to Harry, they'd probably known my father better than I had, "But according to my mother, he was very kind, loyal, caring and funny."

"I'm sorry," Hermione whispered again. Then, Harry burst in the Great Hall and all the attention was on him.

* * *

**Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	17. Chapter 16

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	18. Chapter 17

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I'd never passed out before in my life, so this was the first time. Waking up from it felt like waking up from a very deep sleep. I had to blink several times before I got a proper view and it took a few seconds longer for the sound to come back to me. And even after all my senses had come back to me, it took me several more moments to realize what was happening.

Not that it was so shocking, really. Hermione and Luna were standing over me, talking to me, asking me if I was alright and what had happened. Luna helped me in a sitting position and they both stared at me, waiting for me to answer the stream of questions they'd been asking me.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice sounding a little groggy, "I ran into Malfoy…"

Draco… how much time had gone by since he'd knocked me out? Was he still in the castle? Did we have any chance at all to stop him and keep him here, with me? I guessed not.

"I tried to stop him," I told them, "Where's my wand?"

"Here," Luna gave it to me, "Was he too fast? He must have some superhuman speed, he probably ate Flimsies."

"Uhm…" I couldn't tell him we were kissing only seconds before he knocked me out, "I just didn't see him coming. He caught me by surprise."

"That's probably because he ate Flimsies," Luna insisted.

"Sure Luna," I sighed and smiled weakly, "If you think so."

"Where did you rush off to?" Hermione asked me.

"I…" went to snog Draco, "don't really remember. It was like Felix pushed me to do it, you know?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded, "Like we knew where we could find you. And that we had to come and find you."

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Luna said, smiling widely, "The Flimsies…"

"Come on," Hermione interrupted Luna's speech about Flimsies, "We should go and watch Snape's office."

"Snape's office?" I asked, slightly surprised, "Shouldn't we stop Draco… Malfoy?"

Oops, I'd almost slipped my secret. I peeked at Hermione and Luna, but they didn't seem to notice my slip-up. Or they didn't show, if they had indeed noticed.

"Ron, Ginny and Neville are watching Malfoy," Hermione told me.

That really was too bad. If today was the last day of my life I'd see Draco, I'd love to spend some time with him. Or at least, spend some time somewhere around him.

But unfortunately, it wasn't up to me to choose whom I was going to be spying on. I trailed behind Luna and Hermione, who were discussing strategies of some kind. Somehow, I wasn't able to concentrate on anything else but the memory of Draco's eyes and the sound of his voice in my ears. I missed him already. Knowing I wasn't going to see him anymore hurt about as much as actually not seeing him again.

I knew I was kind of being silly. After all, it happened more often that we didn't see each other for a few days. And I never missed him that hard as I was missing him now, even though I'd seen him only hours (?) ago. But my subconscious must somehow now, that I wouldn't be seeing him again. That was probably why I missed him so much already. It had been our final goodbye. It probably was more final than dying even. At least, when you died, the other one had a grave to visit. Now, I didn't have anything of him I could visit. He'd left me all alone in this cruel world. Oh well, cruel world… Apart from the war that was going on – bloody Youknowwho! – and my mother who would be shit mad if she knew whom I'd been dating, the world wasn't all that cruel. Not inside the walls of Hogwarts at least. Here, we had the great Dumbledore to look after us and protect us.

If he wasn't away with Harry, that was.

Merlin, Dumbledore, why couldn't you be here when the school needed you? You have to stop my dear and beloved Draco, before he does something stupid. And knowing him, it will be something stupid he's about to do.

We waited in front of Snape's office for hours. I stared ahead of me and tried to pay attention to what Hermione and Luna were saying, but all I could really think of was the boy who was haunting my mind. The boy who was somewhere else in the castle right now, doing something incredibly stupid. The boy who had to be stopped. I wondered what his plan was. For the first time, I wanted to know what he was up to. Maybe if I knew, I could stop him. Maybe.

It was hours later when professor Flitwick came running, yelling stuff about Death Eaters. He ran into Snape's office, and we heard a loud thud. Then, Snape came out and he saw us. For the first time, he looked somehow humane to me. Not cruel and cold, as usual, but as if he felt sorry for someone or something. Maybe he felt sorry for himself.

"Professor Flitwick passed out," he told us, "Maybe you should stay with him, make sure he's okay. I'll go fight off those Death Eaters."

"Oh dear," Hermione exclaimed, "Yes, professor. Of course."

I thought I heard her muttering 'poor professor Flitwick', before she scurried off into Snape's office. Luna and I hurried after her and we tried to wake up our smallest professor. I loved that little guy. He was totally awesome.

We tried to help professor Flitwick as good as we could. Eventually, Hermione did some spell on him, and his eyes fluttered open. Even though he didn't want to, we pulled him on his feet and convinced him to go to the Hospital Wing. We held him up as he stumbled through the corridors to Madame Pomfrey's territory. Luna kept on babbling to our poor professor, but he didn't seem to really mind. He didn't seem to really listen either.

"Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled, as we entered the Hospital Wing. She came rushing out of her office, telling me to shut the hell up – well, not in those words, of course – and when she saw the dazed little man, she hurried towards us and took better care of him than we could possibly do without our medical history. She pointed towards some chairs and we sat down, talking quietly and waiting for something to happen or for someone to tell us what to do next.

That someone came in the form of a whole bunch of people bursting in. I recognized Ron and Ginny, whom were carrying a badly damaged Neville. Further, there was McGonagall and some other people. There was blood and chaos everywhere.

We waited some more, while Madame Pomfrey took care of the injured. Ron and Ginny told us about the fight we'd missed and we told them about the hours of doing nothing and waiting. It was obvious which story was cooler and more interesting. Well, at least, none of us had gotten hurt.

I noticed there was this one guy who kept on staring at me. He was somewhere familiar, but I couldn't quite place a finger on it. I tried to ignore his creepy stare, but he made me so nervous it was somehow impossible to ignore his stare. I saw him asking something to Luna, and she too looked up at me.

"Oh," I heard her say, "That's Riri. Rianne Corvin. She's an exchange student."

"Corvin…?" he looked closer at me, even walked towards me.

"Rianne Corvin?" He asked. I nodded, "Are you somehow… no, probably not… But what if you are…?"

I waited for him to ask his question. But he didn't know. He couldn't know. That was impossible.

"Are you somehow related to… Lune Corvin…?" he asked after a while, "I'm Remus Lupin."

"Uhm…" Help! What should I say? The truth, and expose my mom and her secret? Or should I lie? But this was Remus Lupin. The Remus Lupin. Mr. Moony. The Prefect. The smart one. The nice one. The kind-of-but-actually-not gay one. What should I do?

"Yes…?" I said slowly. His eyes grew big and he stared at me. I smiled sheepishly and nodded with my head towards the doors, were we could talk without everyone listening to our conversation.

"How are you related?" he wanted to know.

"She's kind of my mother," I told him. He shook his head.

"Impossible," he said, "She died 16 years ago, before she could give birth to her first child. And I know she wasn't a teenage-mom either."

"Mmhyeah," I shrugged, looking guilty in my mother's place, "She kind of didn't die back then."

"What?"

Ooh, big shock.

"Yeah, well…" I bit my lip, "She kind of faked her own death."

"What…?"

Oh well, there I'd said it.

"Why?"

"She wanted to protect the ones she loved," or at least, that what's she'd always told me. If there was some foul reason behind it, I didn't know and I'd never known either.

"By faking her own death…" Lupin shook his head, "She broke our hearts."

"She's very sorry for that," I mumbled.

"Sirius was devastated," Lupin told me.

"We know," I looked away, "But she did it to protect you guys."

"Is she still alive?" he looked like he didn't want to hope for it.

"Yeah," I just don't know where she is.

"You think I can meet her?"

His question made me feel uncomfortable. It wasn't my call to make. Luckily for me, I didn't have to answer his question right then and there, because Ginny and Harry came bursting into the Hospital Wing, bringing us the worst news.

"Dumbledore is dead."

* * *

**I wrote this while sitting in a train surrounded by whining and blaring children - God, how I hate those themeparks for children... - **

**I'm sorry it took me so long to write. I never thought university would be this much work! (mmyeah, maybe I was a little naive about that ^^)**

**I hope you still like it!**

**x Lune  
**


	20. Chapter 19

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	22. Chapter 21

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


	23. Chapter 22

**Story under reconstruction, sorry for the inconvenience.**

**- Lune x  
**


End file.
